The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Free Arcred’. The new cultivar is selected from a cross of 5651-2 a unpatented proprietary line×5146-1 a unpatented proprietary line.
‘Free Arcred’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Geranium cultivars with bi-colored dark red and white, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., Guatemala and Kenya over a two-year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.